Oh, God
by Cassidie Dream
Summary: *ADOPTED*. Bee and Seth had a daughter that they named Courtney...who knows nothing about who she was named after, why her dad disappears at odd times; why her mom speaks in different languages. All this will change though when a new kid comes to her school. This is a sequel to 'The Militarys Not Smart Enough To Stop Preteens'. First story can be read on SilentTalker2000's profile.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! I thought I'd start with a proper introduction this time. So, this story has been adopted from fellow Fanfiction author SilentTalker2000. It's a sequel to the story 'The Military's Not Smart Enough To Stop Preteens'. This story can be read as a stand-alone, but it makes more sense if you have read the first one, so check it out! Also, this chapter had been pre-written by SilentTalker2000. I'll let you know when I start writing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Courtney**

A word to describe my life? Abnormal. OK, most people say that but I mean it when I say my life is one of the strangest ones out there. First, I look nothing like my mom, Phoebe, or dad, Seth. Well, I have my dad's jet black hair, but that's it. I have the darkest brown eyes you can imagine and deathly pale skin. My mom has blonde hair that falls to her shoulders in barrel curls, violet colored eyes, and normally pale skin. My dad has black hair, russet skin, and brown eyes. Dad's the only one in our family who fits in here around La Push. I have two aunts that moved away, but mom won't tell me why. She won't tell me anything, like why I look the way I do or why sometimes she talks in a different language that no one else understands. Let me tell you, it's frustrating.

I didn't realize, though, that my life was going to get just a little bit more abnormal when a new kid came to school.

**A/N: Did you like? Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: ****So here's chapter one. Again, this had been written by SilentTalker2000, not me.**

**Thanks to gaaragirl202 for reviewing!**

**Courtney's POV**

"Courtney Clearwater, if you're not ready in the next five minutes you're going to be late!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

Groaning, I rolled off my bed and hit the floor with a loud clump.

"Are you OK?" Mom asked.

"Fine, Mom!" I yelled down.

I went to my closet and looked at it, trying to decide what to wear.

I chose jeans, my black and white checked vans, and a red cropped tee with LOL written in sparkly bubble letters that had a white tank top underneath.

Half asleep, I walked to the bathroom and decided on what to do with my straight, jet black hair.

After a couple minutes of thinking and experimenting, I chose my normal braid that went to the middle of my back.

Looking in the mirror I saw a girl with deathly white skin, dark almost black eyes, and even darker hair.

It didn't make sense; I looked nothing like my mom or dad.

My mom had curly blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, tannish - but not La Push tan - skin, and violet eyes.

My dad was La Push through and through with russet skin, black hair, and dark, but not really dark, brown eyes.

I might as well be an alien kid from another planet.

"Courtney, the mom express is leaving in five minutes!" Mom yelled.

She wasn't joking, she would leave without me, and she had before.

Mom was a marine biologist and could do most of her work at home, but on days like today when she needed to go to the lab in Port Angeles, she couldn't be late.

I grabbed my black messenger bag and took the stairs two at a time to see mom had her purse on her arm and keys in hand.

"About time," she remarked.

"Hey! I just woke up." I protested.

"You really need to start waking up earlier," Mom admonished.

"Why? I'm always able to beat the clock." I said.

Mom had not response other than an eye roll, and we walked out the door to her jeep.

"Where's dad?" I asked casually as I slipped into the passenger seat.

His car was here so he was obviously still on the reservation.

Mom just shrugged and pulled out of the drive, heading for my school.

She dropped me off a block away, and I walked the rest of the way in the rain.

When I reached the school, not many kids were still in the parking lot.

"Dang it," I cursed under my breath running into the building where few stragglers were dawdling.

I ran to my locker, put in my combination, and extracted my Algebra textbook, a pencil, the homework I had done during class (Algebra's my best topic), and my note book.

The late bell rang once I stepped into the class.

Mr. Lahote, aka my Uncle Paul, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Technically I'm not late." I said.

Uncle Paul sighed shaking his head, and gestured for me to take my seat.

He started rambling off the answers to the homework, and, like usual, I go them all right.

When I handed him my homework he wasn't in the least surprised.

He never had been surprised at my knowledge of algebra.

The bell rang and my cousin, Riley Lahote- who is also thirteen-, caught up with me at my locker.

Riley held her Algebra textbook and homework in hand.

"Hey, Courtney, I need you to do a favor for me." Riley said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know our homework? I totally forgot about it and my dad will KILL ME if its not done." Riley said.

"So? You have English, there's no way you can finish." I said.

"I know, but you have an A+ in the class, do you think that you could do it for me?" Riley asked.

"Rie, you know you're my favorite cousin, and my best friend, but I can't cheat for you." I told her.

"Please, Courtney? Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Riley begged jumping up and down, creating a scene.

I sighed.

"Fine," I said giving in.

Riley squealed and hugged me, while depositing the unfinished Algebra homework in my hands.

I walked to Study Hall and looked at the first question.

21= x-13

I wrote: x=45

Did you think I was going to help her get an A?

No, I was going to get her an F…+.

She deserves it for not doing her homework.

At least it will LOOK like she did her homework.

As I was doing the homework, a boy clutching a map walked into the classroom.

He handed the teacher a piece of paper and the teacher pointed at the chair next to me.

The boy sat down and started to drum his fingers.

I looked up from the homework and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook.

I wrote: _Are you new? I'm Courtney Clearwater. _

I quickly got a response: What was your first clue?

_The Map_

Oh, I'm Embry Call Jr.

_Cool, did you just move here or something?_

Yeah, I moved here with my dad.

_Where's your mom?_

She died, so did my dad. My dad, the one I have now, adopted me when I was eight months.

_Neat, I've never lived anywhere other than the reservation. My mom has though. _

My dad and I used to live in the Rockies, where its freezing. Believe it or not, but this is the warmest place I have ever been.

_Jesus Christ! _

Yeah, how often does it rain here?

_360 days a year and I'm not lying._

Wow

_Yeah, whoops! Teachers looking, nice talking to you._

Same.

That was the end of my talk with the new kid.

For some reason, though, the name Embry Call sounded familiar.

I had definitely heard that name before.

I racked my brain trying to remember where I had heard that name before.

MY PARENTS!

When I was seven, I loved to eavesdrop on my parents.

One time my mom was on the phone.

**FLASH BACK:**

_**"Embry Call! You had us worried sick! 20 years! It took you 20 YEARS to think to contact us?" Mom screamed into the phone.**_

_**There was a moment of silence and I knew that the other person was talking.**_

_**"The pack is fine, so are Cassidie and Layla. Collin left, too, but we heard from him ten years ago." Mom said.**_

_**There was more silence.**_

_**"I have a child too, a daughter. Her name's Courtney. She looks exactly like I did. Before…well you know." Mom said.**_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Somehow, I doubted that the kid sitting next to me had been the one talking on the phone.

He was a junior though.

I decided I would tell Mom about the new kid when I got home.

**A/N: ****Did you like? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: ****I know I've taken forever updating this and it's super short. I'm sorry! Don't shoot me! Hopefully updates should be more frequent now.**

**Chapter Two**

As I walked through the door, I was met with the homey smell of my favourite meal: lasagne.

"Smells good, Mom," I called.

She rounded the corner of the kitchen door and smiled – a huge, warm and welcoming smile – which was a bit unusual.

"Ok, Mom, what have you done?" I questioned.

"What have I done? Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just feeling rather happy."

"Why?" I persisted.

"No reason," she replied, with that same weird smile.

"Ok," I said slowly and carefully. "I'm going to do my homework; I'll be down soon for my tea. Ok?"

"That's fine dear," she smiled.

Now she was really freaking me out. Why – on this beautiful, luscious green planet – was my mother smiling like a goon? It wasn't one of those genuine smiles, it clearly gave away that she was up to something, and my mother being up to something wasn't good – it wasn't good _at all_.

I decided to ignore it. Maybe some aliens invaded La Push and brainwashed my Mom. Whatever.

Up in my bedroom, I opened my school books and started on my homework. For some reason, I always found the work easy. None of it actually challenged my brain which was pretty sad.

With my homework aside, I lay back on my bed with my iPod on full blast. Sometimes I wondered why I looked so different to my parents. Or actually _was _different to my parents.

My father was really happy-go-lucky and my mother was down to earth. My father loved the outdoors whereas my mother loved anything to do with indoors. My father loved wearing casual clothes whilst my mother was always dressed to perfection. Hell, even the height difference! Such a mismatched couple yet so perfect for each other.

A smile took over my face as I thought about them. How deeply in love with each other they were, how they'd act like they were still teenagers, how they'd treat me like I was three instead of thirteen. Ah, you've got to love them.

Mom called me down for tea a few minutes later and I practically charged out of my bedroom to get there first.

Of course, Dad was already there, shovelling massive spoons in his mouth. Wrinkling my nose, I sat opposite I sat next to him and opposite Mom.

"How was school today, sweetie?" she asked, pushing my hand away when I tried to get my food out. I was about to complain, but she started cutting a neat square of lasagne out for me.

"Mom…" I started carefully. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Mom looked utterly confused. "Nice? What are you talking about? I'm always nice."

Dad snorted, food spraying out of his mouth.

Mom squealed, "Eww, Seth! Learn how to keep you food _in _your mouth!" She was scolding him as if she was scolding a child, but she was failing to look nonchalant.

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Subject? What subject? You never even brought a subject up!"

"Urgghh!" I squealed, "I give up! I just wanted to know why you're smiling so much! You're never usually this bright and cheery!"

Dad sniggered. Mom glared. I crossed my arms over my chest with raised eyebrows.

She sighed and threw down the fork she was holding; it clattered onto her plate.

"I'm just happy because an old friend got in contact again after six years."

"Fine," I said, holding my hands up. "That's all I wanted to know."

She smiled. "So, how was school today?"

I grinned back, "Oh, it was good. Uncle Paul tried to get me into trouble for being late, it didn't work. Riley tried to get me to do her homework, I did that all wrong."

I suddenly remembered about the new kid. "Oh yeah! We have a new kid as well. His name's Embry Call Jr."

Mom's fork clattered down again and Dad sprayed another mouthful of food out.

What is wrong with that name?

**A/N: ****Please review!**


End file.
